This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our goals in this project are: A) to establish the predictive/discriminatory ability of the T1[unreadable] MRI method using a unilateral 6-hydroxydopamine (6-OHDA) PD mouse model (intrastriatal injection of 2 [unreadable]g 6-OHDA/[unreadable]L); B) To investigate the ability of T1[unreadable] MRI mapping to recognize regions of the brain affected by neuronal loss in aphakia mice, and to investigate the quantitative relationship between T2[unreadable] and iron loading in tissue;C) To identify the quantitative relationship between the T1[unreadable] measurements and neuronal density, and between T2[unreadable] and iron loading in the aphakia mouse in the SNc, SNr, VTA and striatum.